This invention relates to electronic hardware, and in particular to a cable organizer and method.
Commercial use computer systems typically include computer modules resting on a special sub-floor allowing for cable routing and grounding beneath the floor surface. In some cases, computer modules are placed in commercial computer racks resting on the sub-floor.
Achieving higher CPU density using these computer modules as building blocks is inhibited, in part, by a number of factors related to the configuration of these elements. One factor is the need for extensive cable connections which can result in a cable system that is difficult to manage and support. Cables have traditionally been left unorganized. Extensive cable connections can inhibit the ease of installation, service, upgrade and scalability of computer systems. Installation, service and upgrade of a computer system can be a protracted and cumbersome process, even ancillary cables must often be disconnected from the system to access a computer module or other cables connected to the computer module. Often cables must be repositioned using ad hoc means during installation, service, and upgrade.
Service and upgrade of computer systems also typically requires removal of a computer module from a rack after disconnection of cables. When a computer system is scaled or reconfigured and a module is instead exchanged for another module of a different size, the it may be necessary to rearrange other modules in the rack to accommodate the larger or smaller module, extensive cable connections may have to be detached from the modules and then reconnected to the modules in their new configuration.
Furthermore, in the case of commercial computer systems rerouting of cables underneath a sub-floor is another common requirement of commercial systems. In some cases this may require extensive removal and re-assembly of additional portions of sub-floor. Another problem is access to portions of the computer system. Accessing portions cases this may require extensive removal and re-assembly of additional portions of sub-floor.
Another problem is access to portions of the computer system. Accessing portions of the computer system typically requires accessing a number of discrete modules. Modules will typically be positioned within racks providing poor access to the module. Poor access to the module is due in part to ad hoc arrangement of cables connected to the modules. This can slow the installation, service, and upgrade processes making larger systems from these components less desirable. This is also one cause of poor field serviceability. Proper positioning, grounding and servicing of modules is often either not done, poorly done, or is improperly done.
A need exists for improving the ease with which cables are managed.
The present invention addresses the above described deficiencies in cable management and provides for an apparatus and method for managing cables.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a cable organizer includes a mounting mechanism suitable for removably mounting the cable organizer on a structure, at least one compartment for retaining at least one cable and a snap mechanism for use in installing the cable within the compartment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a cable organizer includes a mounting mechanism suitable for removably mounting the cable organizer on a structure, at least one compartment for retaining at least on cable and a set of arms defining at least a portion of the compartment, the set of arms crossing one in front of the other and having a space there between to allow for the cable to be manually guided through the set of arms into the compartment, the arms crossing one in front of the other such that the cable is retained within the compartment.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method for using a cable organizer having a mounting mechanism for removably mounting the cable organizer on a structure, at least one compartment for retaining at least one cable and a snap mechanism for use in installing the cable within the compartment includes the steps of providing a rack, mounting the cable organizer on the rack, removably installing a cable into a compartment of the cable organizer.